yo Xstremdancer challenge exsepted!
by TheRavenstheor1
Summary: a bunch of short story with Percy and Annabeth


A Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase story Challenge

FIRST SONG: LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE, BY EMINEM FEAT. RIHANNA

"I HATE YOU!" says Annabeth as she slams the door to cabin 3, "Fine leave then!" Screams Percy and breaks a table by throwing it to the other side of the room with so much force it shatters into kindling. _What the hell am I doing_ Percy says to himself and takes a deep breath and walk outside, Annabeth sitting on the steps crying so much she is vibrating "Hey I'm sorry" Percy says and sits next to her and puts an arm around her she grabs him as if he was her life line. They both stay like this until the sun goes down, holding one another

SECOND SONG: EVERYTIME BY SIMPLE PLAN

"I miss him so much" says Annabeth hugging Thalia, both of them were the only people in the Athena cabin "I know kid, I miss him too" the both pull away and take a deep sigh "you know what I miss about him?" Thalia says looking at Annabeth with a small smile "what?" says Annabeth "His smile I'll never admit it but he can always light up a room." Annabeth almost stats to cry at this she chokes it back and says "I miss everything about him, his face. His personality and his soul." Thalia just looks at the ground not knowing what to do.

THIRD SONG: BERZERK BY EMINEM

Percy slashes out with Riptide attacking the huge half human half spider; the think had the body of a spider and the head of a man, and it just knocked Annabeth out. Percy lets lose _NOBODY HURTS ANNABETH_! He dodges the huge monsters legs that had bristles that could shoot poison that melt armor. He goes left then right jumps up and impales the best in the head with the sword at full forces without even pity he then whispers in the ear of the monster and say you ever lay a hand on her I will go to Hades and find you there myself and kill you over and over and over until you forget how long it take to reform the monster disappears and is no more Percy goes to Annabeth and see's she is awake "My hero." Is the only word she says before he kisses her on the lips.

FOUTH SONF: PROMISE BY SIMPLE PLAN

It was 6 days since Percy seen Annabeth after their fight in the cabin. And he was ready to make it up BIG time. Annabeth steps into the Athena cabin and sees Percy standing with a bunch of flowers in his hand and whereing…. Oh gods a suit and tie! "Annabeth" says Percy "I'm really sorry I promise I won't let you down so please take my hand tonight." Annabeth drops her badges and rushes at Percy doing a hug and kiss combo with extra lust the both fall to the ground laughing and kissing "Promise." Says Annabeth

5TH SONG: CRUSIE BY FLORIDA GORGEAI LINE REMIX BY NELLY

Annabeth and I are in the blue pickup truck we rented for the week, Annabeth is sun tanning on the seat next to me. She is whereing short jean shorts, a bikini top and a sliver plaid shirt. She looks over at me with a very big smile "Percy! Were you checking me out!?" my face blushes and I replay "Yes, but your checking me out too!" she shrugs and sits up looking at him with her big silver eyes, I put a hand to her face and say "your too beautiful Annabeth, for anyone." I lean into her. We been kissing for maybe 50 seconds then it gets heated, are body's press to one another as she is straddling me in the car. My hands so badly want to go for her top but I try and hold it back. As her face blushes she know I want to do it, not just because she is sitting on my lap but for how hungry I am, I am become in are kissing she also dose as well. But we both love it the closes of us is all that matter.

6TH SONG: LEGACY BY EMINEM

_To Sally Jackson, form Percy Jackson _

_Mom I want to say thank you for being there for me, for protecting me form the monsters and for putting up with Gabe. You showed me what it would be like to be a parent, and I have some new for you….. Annabeth is pregnant, you're going to be a grandmother and I'm going to be a father!_

_With love Percy_

_P.S it's a girl._

7TH SONG: NOT AFRAID BY EMINEM

Blood spills form his mouth, his sword was no wary to be found. And Annabeth was dying.

The hole in her gut was big enough for Percy to put both his hands into it; she was out cold and barely breathing. Percy was now crying he wanted to give up, life was not worth it._ "That's it?" _Percy turns with a start "Luke?" sure enough look was standing there looking at Percy. "_You're just going to give up?" _Luke asks with an annoyed look on his face "_You're just going to lay here and die? Come ON! This is not the Percy I knew, the Percy I knew would find his sword and Avenge Annabeth with a hot fiery rage in his heart." _Percy felt it inside him as if the blessing was still in him he stood up and said "your right." And walked to the final battle.

Sorry guys I like Em (Insert shrug)


End file.
